


Mud Fight

by Marie_333



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_333/pseuds/Marie_333
Summary: Max, Neil, and Nikki decide to have some fun in the mud. Just a cute little story.





	Mud Fight

David walks into the mess hall followed by a yawning Gwen.  
“Alright campers, we will make clay vases today for art camp!” David announces with a peppy tone, followed by kids groaning.  
“Let’s bail,” whispers Nikki with a scheming smile. Max, Nikki, and Neil run from the Mess Hall where the campers are making clay vases. Nikki is running ahead of the two boys. Neil checks behind them.  
“They haven’t caught on yet. Where did Nikki go?” Neil ends in a panic only to see the short girl sitting in mud laughing. Max is holding his stomach laughing,  
“She tripped! You missed it, Neil.” The two boys walk up to Nikki to help pull her up. She pulls Neil into the mud and then throws some at Max. This creates more laughter. Max tackles Neil and Nikki follows suit creating more laughter and more of a mess. Neil pulls at Max’s sweatshirt and Nikki teams to get mud on his face as Max struggles, laughing.  
“Holy fuck Nikki not my face.” He states in between laughs. They hear a soft chuckle behind them only to turn to see David watching.  
“Campers, that’s dirty and not what we are supposed to be doing, is it?” They laugh as Max throws mud at David.  
“Get him!” Nikki yells and they tackle David rubbing mud on him. David was laughing he picks up the three putting two under his armpit and holding Max up by his sweatshirt. The trio of chaos whines and tries to convince David to let them play. David enters the mess hall tracking mud. Gwen turns and blurts out with a chuckle  
“Holy shit David what happened? You were gone for like 5 minutes.”  
“He ruined our fucking fun!” Max whines. “Let me down, dumbass!”  
“I will go get everyone cleaned up. Got this under control?” David responds to Gwen ignoring Max’s remark.  
“For now, just hurry before they wake up enough to throw clay at each other.”  
“Sounds fun,” Nikki responds. David has them wash with the hose and all four change. David directs them back to join the group activities and to deal with the chaos that most likely started when David left.


End file.
